yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Harrisville
, ''YWB'', ''YWWW'' | four directions?=yes | north location=Mount Middleton | south location=Harrisville Station Plaza | west location=Rice Paddy Path | east location=Infinite Tunnel | locations = }} is a countryside village that appears in Yo-kai Watch games. It is a village located far away from Springdale, and is where the player's Grandma resides. Overview In the games Yo-kai Watch 2 Harrisville plays a major role in Yo-kai Watch 2, being the setting for several events during the main storyline. It is also visited in the past, where it is known as Old Harrisville. Yo-kai Watch 3 Like San Fantastico, Harrisville makes a return in the third game, where it is now an optional area. It retains all of its features and sub-areas. An exception is the Infinite Tunnel, of which the function had been taken over by Hazy Lane. Unlike in Yo-kai Watch 2, Old Harrisville is nonexistent. Places of interest Grandma's House Temple of Virtue Infinite Tunnel a mysterious tunnel that seems to never end. What lies at the other end remains a mystery, though locals believe that an evil monster haunts the place. As a consequence of this, the townspeople built a wall in place of the entrance, rendering it inaccessible in Yo-kai Watch 3. Harrisville School A small elementary school that is rather limited in what they can offer. The staff tries to prepare students for graduation to the best of their ability. They also gladly accept transfer students. Harrisville Station Plaza is part of the Echo Line and the primary way of accessing the main village. Outside the station there is an Eyepo, a Mirapo, and also a Miradox that enables the player to travel back and forth between the present and the past. In the anime Yo-kai Watch: The Movie In ''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie'', Nate and his parents travel to this town to visit Nate's grandma / Lily Adams' mother, where they remain for the rest of the movie. Just like the second game, (on which the movie is heavily based) Nate and his Yo-kai friends travel between the two time periods, and they eventually end up in Old Springdale to deal with Dame Dedtime. They eventually are seen heading back to present Springdale by train during the credits sequence (similar to the second game's ending slideshow). Geography The town's Japanese name "Kemamoto" derives from the name of a small village in the Kumamoto Prefecture, which is located in Southwestern Japan. Trivia * As said above, Harrisville might reference the Kumamoto Prefecture. This is supported by Harrisville's mascot Harry Barry, who bears a strong resemblance to the real-life Kumamon, who is the mascot of the Prefecture, and coincidentally makes an appearance in the second game himself. This during one of Harry Barry's requests. * As the birthplace of the first ever Yo-kai Watch, the village's English name, Harrisville, may be named after , the inventor of the first sea-worthy pocket watch. In other languages * Italian: Harrilandia * Spanish: Vellón * German: Petzlingen * Dutch: Roerlo * French: Ourcival Category:Nature Areas Category:Residential Areas Category:Locations in Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Locations in Yo-kai Watch 3